New Enemies
by Audrey E.R
Summary: Albus, Rose and Scorpius are new students at Hogwarts. It has been a few weeks into the new year, and lately, Albus has been having strange visions... What if they're real?
1. Chapters 1 through 5

Chapter One: A Dream

It was dark. So dark it was difficult seeing. The young boy walked carefully through the corridor, terrified that he might make any noise. Yet strangely, as old as the wooden floor seemed, the child felt like he was hovering over it without effort. An odd sound was drawing him to a door where the faintest glimmer of light could be seen through a small opening.

The boy went right through it.

The room was spacious, dimly lit by a dying fire. Even though the fire covered part of the room in an orange hale, the weather outside made the grand space seem dark green and depressing. Comfortable looking armchairs were positioned in various corners, though one seemed out of place, as it was set up in front of a large window, overlooking the garden and a thundering rainstorm. A dusty rug covered most of the floor. In the middle of it stood a tall woman, cradling a small baby. She was humming a lullaby to it, but she did not look motherly at all. It was more like she feared if she stopped; the softly sleeping infant in her arms would wake up. The boy approached her, wanting to ask where he was. No sound came out of his voice and he realized that the woman did not notice him. _Am I invisible?_ He asked himself.

"_Stop humming!_" hissed a voice coming from the chair near the window. The boy, who had been fascinated by the little one now spun around towards the voice. The woman froze and put the child in a small cradle a few meters from the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I was just afraid the baby might wake up." She apologized in a soft, scared voice.

"I do not care. Your singing gives me headaches_._"

The woman didn't respond.

"How is it?" the voice asked again in its strange, soft hiss. The boy realized it was talking about the small child.

"She seems quite sturdy for her age. Eats a lot, but wont sleep easily."

"_She"_ he -it seemed to be a man- said it like it was a disease "will need to be strong for the role that awaits her. Plan B's require material"

"Nothing will ever happen to you, my lord! You will _crush_ the Potter boy."

The boy winced at the name. These people were obviously planning an attack. And they were on the bad side.

"_Of course!_" he hissed again "_but even so, the child will only be good if something were to happen to anyone of us._"

"Our daughter will be very strong, I assure you, my lord. When she is old enough to help, she _will_ be there."

_So these people are the child's parents. Neither of them seem very parental though. Especially the father._ The boy was thinking to himself. He was still wondering who the man was.

Suddenly, a tall figure rose from the chair. He was hooded, and his face was hard to see.

"Our _daughter_." He mocked. "That child is nothing but a creation, destined to fight and kill if needed! She is most certainly not _my daughter_." He sounded disgusted.

"Yes, of course. I beg you pardon, my lord. I did not mean any disrespect." She obviously feared him.

The man walked over to her side. He bent down slightly to take a look at the resting toddler. The woman repeated the movement.

"I expect great things from _her_. I am sure you know that"

"Yes" she whispered.

The father extended his hand towards the baby's head and softly touched her forhead with his index finger.

"Great things…" he repeated in the same soft hiss. The baby woke up calmly, slightly opening her eyes. Her father took off his hood.

The boy froze in shock. He would have recognized that face anywhere. The pale green translucent skin, the snake like nose and those terrifying red eyes could only belong to one. Yes, he had no doubt about it. In front of him, holding a small girl stood Voldemort.

Albus Severus Potter woke up screaming in his Gryffindor dorm room.

Chapter Two: Waking Up

"Al! Al! What's wrong?"

People flocked around him as he sat, sweating, and looking around the dorm, confused.

"Al? Al, are you okay?" Scorpius stood next to him, looked slightly worried, while James was completely frantic. Albus' cry had alerted even the other dorms of the Gryffindor household. Some girls stood by his bed, including his cousin Rose.

"I…I don't know. I thought…I was somewhere else."

"Did you eat something bad?" asked James.

"I don't think so."

"Nightmare?" inquired Scorpius, who seemed a bit mocking now that he knew Albus was okay.

"Yeah, I think so." Albus was shaking. Rose leaned over to ask of he wanted something to drink.

"No, thanks, I'll be fine." Though he tried to think so himself, he wasn't entirely sure. "Just _air_ maybe." he scoffed and everyone moved a bit further from him. Some went back to bed, and all girls but Rose left the boy's dorm.

"You guys should sleep. I'm okay, really."

Scorpius looked at him and asked what he'd dreamed about.

"I don't remember…it was a bit fuzzy. Just a woman and a baby…" he lied.

"_That's_ what you freaked about?" mocked James "Girls and babies?"

"I…" He paused.

"Al, if there's something else, you have to tell us!" worried Rose

"No, it's nothing. Just a silly dream. It doesn't matter."

"Al, come on."

"No, really! Go back to bed." With that he fell back on his pillow.

Rose, James and Scorpius looked at each other once again, and separated. A few minutes later, everything was quiet again and all lights were off.

Albus did not fall asleep again that night, haunted by the memory of those burning crimson eyes.

Chapter 3: Arrival

The next morning was a Saturday. Scorpius and Albus woke up late and went for breakfast, joining Rose and James at the Gryffindor table. They had been going to Hogwarts for a few weeks now, but the magically appearing all-you-can-eat buffet still amazed the three youngest ones. Scorpius and James immediately lounged over to get as much food on their plates as possible while Rose looked at them in disgust.

"Did you manage to fall back asleep?" she asked Albus.

"Um….yeah, for a while."

"Any nightmares?" asked Scorpius, still making fun of him.

"No, I…" he stopped short. There, at the Slitherin table sat a girl who seemed to be about his cousin Victoire's age. She had long black hair and very pale skin. She was gawking at him in an arrogant way. Albus shivered. _Oh, come on Albus. It was just a nightmare…just a nightmare. That girl is way too young to be the baby. Voldemort died nineteen years ago. That baby girl would be at least that old. _ But he still wondered if maybe, just maybe…

"Hey, Rose? Are there any spells that can make you younger?" he asked, feeling stupid.

"Why would you want to know? You're already pretty short."

Scorpius laughed. Albus shot him a death look. It was true that for an eleven year old, Albus was a whole head shorter than his fourteen year old brother and he was very skinny.

"Curiosity."

"Well, there are a few to make you _look _younger, and most are potions, but I can't think of any to _make_ you younger. Of course you could always use confusion spells to make people think you aren't your age while you use the other spells to look younger and…"

"Whoa, whoa, Rose! Just make it a 'yes or no' answer!"

She sighed. "No. Not that I know of"

"All right then. I think my brain was about to explode."

"Ditto." said Scorpius, mouth full.

Albus looked at the girl again. Obviously he had been wrong. She was too young, only about sixteen or seventeen. Scorpius noticed Albus' interest in the girl and said:

"Her name's Audra. She's in her fifth year. She's the daughter of my dad's high school girlfriend. You know, Pansy Parkinson? She hates your dad's guts."

"Thanks, Scorpius. I remember." The encounter in Diagon Alley between the Potters, the Weasleys and Pansy had not been a very friendly one. Suddenly, the Hogwarts principal, Minerva McGonagall, stood up to make an announcement.

"Students, I would like you to meet our new addition to the school. Her name is Ms. Belinda Didler. She will replace our dear caretaker, Argus Filch, who retired this year. I trust you will welcome her warmly. Ms. Didler," she added, eyeing an odd figure emerging from the teacher's table "perhaps you would like to show yourself to the students?"

"Oh! Yesrightsureofcourse!" it stuttered.

With that, the strange outline stood, or stumbled from its chair, into view. It was a young woman. She was wearing the usual teacher's attire; however she had clearly been in too much of a hurry to put it on very well. It was wrinkled, even torn at some pieces at the bottom, the belt was looped to the side and looked like it would fall off any moment, the top was badly put, which made the left sleeve look longer than the right one. Her long, silky, very dark brown hair was tied in a messy ponytail, and her bangs were just as disorganized as the rest of her curls. She was chaotic, but beautiful. Her deep green eyes stood out of her heart shaped, smiling, embarrassed face. She was very pale and looked like she hadn't slept very well. She staggered up to the front of the table, looked worriedly at McGonagall and spoke in a soft voice.

"Hello to all of you. I'm sorry for coming later into the school year than supposed. I got…delayed. I hope I'll do a great job here at Hogwarts, and look forward to meeting all of you." She started to walk back to the table, but turned around and said"

"Oh, right. Thank you for listening". She sat back down. She was so uncomfortable it was both funny and adorable to watch. However, some did not notice her self-consciousness at all.

"Bloody hell…that is one attractive woman" murmured James.

"James! That's disgusting! She must be seven years older than you!" shouted Rose.

James, Albus and Scorpius laughed. Albus looked back to the Slitherin table. Audra was no longer looking at him, but instead seemed fascinated by the new caretaker. Albus followed her gaze, and saw that Belinda was looking right at him, as if examining him. She met his glance and immediately looked away, blushing.

But at that single second when Albus had stared into the clear eyes of the young woman, he had had the strangest feeling.

Like they had met before, a long time ago, perhaps when he was younger...

Much younger.

Chapter 4: Fire

"Al? What are you doing?"

The young boy was looking franticly around his bed, as if searching for something. Scorpius was beginning to look worried. Albus only grumbled. It was pretty late at night, and most of the boys were asleep, but Scorpius stayed awake, rummaging around.

"I can't find the picture of my parents." he sounded embarrassed.

"Why's that a big deal? I wouldn't care if I lost a few pictures of my parents. My dad nearly popped a blood vessel when I got into Gryffindor."

Albus chuckled. From what he remembered, Draco Malfoy did not look like a very warm person.

"Look for it tomorrow and sleep. Your light is bothering me."

"Yeah, okay." He sounded disappointed, but flicked off his bedside light.

That night, he dreamed again.

It was sunny this time, and he was outside. In the distance, he could see a child on a swing, bending slightly over, reading something. It had long hair, so Albus assumed it to be a girl. She was humming. Albus then realized who she was.

She was humming that same melody her mother has years ago.

That girl was Voldemort's Plan B. It had obviously been a few years since her father's death. She seemed about seven. It was only then that he saw the snakes that were circled around the calm youngster. Albus went around the swing, hoping to see the girl's face. She raised her head, as if reading his mind. Albus petrified as he looked into the small girl's gaze.

It was as if her father's eyes had been copied exactly on her little round features.

It started raining. The girl looked up to the sky and hissed something. Immediately, a shield rose around her and protected her from the water. She did not look surprised at all, and went back to reading. Albus recovered from his shock and looked at the girl's book.

_Is that a…spell book?_ The child went over a line with her small finger, and whispered something.

She got off the swing, stood upright and looked at a tree standing in front of her. She shouted a spell Albus had never heard before.

"_FIRENDA!_"

The tree caught fire. Albus stared in disbelief. _That kid isn't even using a wand!_ He turned back to her. Her expression was triumphant, her red eyes glowing with pride at she watched the flames devour the tree. She snapped her fingers.

The blaze stopped. The tree was completely destroyed, yet the child seemed very happy with herself. Someone called in the distance. The little girl shut the book, threw it into the air and hissed in a strange language. The book disappeared. She clapped her hands and the protective bubble vanished. She skipped back to a house that stood out in the storm, the snakes following her.

Then everything went black, with the exception of a dim image of the fiery scarlet eyes.

Chapter 5: Confessing

When Albus woke up, it was bright morning. Scorpius stood next to him.

"You're shaking. What was the dream about this time?" He didn't sound worried, but interested.

"Did I scream?" Albus was looking around, disoriented.

Scorpius chortled. "Naw. But you were moving like crazy in your bed."

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I got a bit worked up."

"What _was_ the dream about?" Scorpius was sarcastic now.

"Just a girl. A small, creepy, more sodding talented girl than Rose, you and me put together and mixed with Merlin, who lights trees on fire and attracts snakes."

"Whoa. Do you want to speak to someone?"

"She had red eyes." Albus was staring at his feet.

"What? Are you okay?"

"The kid had these really intense blood red eyes. I've only heard of one person with eyes like that…"

"Who?" Scorpius looked a bit worried now. But before Albus could answer, Scorpius exclaimed:

"Wait, you're not saying you dreamed about a girl version of…him? You know…Voldemort?"

"No, but you're close enough." Albus sighed and told him in detail about both dreams. Afterwards, Scorpius kept silent for a while. All of a sudden, he spoke rapidly.

"Do you think they're real? Or that you're just having nightmares? I've never heard of him having an heir. And that woman…who was she?"

"I don't know. She was very skinny, with black hair. Must have been a bit loopy to have agreed to have a kid with _him_, but she seemed to fear and respect him, like he completely owned her. He never said her name."

Scorpius thought for a moment. "This is a long shot, but by the way you describe her, it sounds a bit like my great-aunt." Albus stared at Scorpius like he'd lost his mind.

"Ted's mom? Do you _honestly _believe in couples like _Andromeda Tonks_ and _Voldemort_?"

"No! And don't get _that_ image into my head! I'm talking about Bellatrix Lestrange."

Albus considered it for a moment. His image of Bellatrix fit the description he'd been given by his parents' stories.

"You need to tell someone. Maybe McGonagall, your father, or any adult who can help us."

"What if they're just nightmares?" Albus did not like the idea of being known as a whiny little boy.

"What if they're not? What if there really is a girl? What if…she activates 'plan B', whatever that is?"

The two boys remained silent. Finally, Albus spoke.

"I'll write my dad a letter. If he says it's not worth worrying, then we stop asking questions."


	2. Legilimency

Chapter 6: Legilimency

"You should have told me before."

They were standing in the second floor girl's bathroom. After debating for thirty minutes whether Rose should know about the content of Albus' dreams, the two boys had finally decided to include her. She was a bit mad that her cousin had chosen to tell his friend first.

"I am your cousin after all. We were born the same _week_. We've been inseparable since our birth…"

"Sorry, Rose! Scorpius was closer to me, when I woke up."

She sighed. The news had scared her, and she was just recovering from a panic attack concerning Albus' safety.

"I wonder if she's alive. If she is Bellatrix Lestrange and…" she swallowed. Like her parents, Rose did not like saying the name. "Voldemort's daughter, she is definitely dangerous, lethal even, from what you described."

"Her powers were pretty impressive."

"Creepy, Al. The word is creepy" Scorpius was still shocked from the possibility of being Voldemort's great-nephew.

"Scorpius, the odds of it being her daughter aren't very high, you know. Don't worry." Rose tried to reassure him.

"Rose, I might have an evil cousin who is after our lives! How is that not worrying?" His voice was cracking.

"You don't know that she's after us. We don't even know if she's alive." Albus tried to reason his friend. Scorpius stayed quiet. His fists were so balled up they looked like his knuckles could burst out is pale skin. Rose seemed to be thinking. Her right index finger was pressed against her lips, her thumb under her chin. She spoke in a small, anxious voice.

"You know, Al…It is something to consider." Albus and Scorpius looked at her, confused. She continued. "Your dreams started yesterday, just two weeks after class started. And you say they are always visions from someone's past life. Obviously, if you're only having them now, here of all places, that must mean that she _is_ alive and she knows who you are, where you are…and who your parents are. She's been waiting to make sure she had the right person. Harry Potter's son. Part of the family who killed her parents. It's the perfect plan."

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, clearly puzzled. They turned their gaze to Rose and spoke at the same time:

"What?"

"She's could be after you! All of us! You, me, Hugo, Lily, James, our parents, maybe even Scorpius! Plan B, Albus! That was Plan B! To kill your dad and all those he cares about if anything happened to her father! Don't you understand? We're in danger! Immediate danger! You said yourself how talented she was!" Rose was pacing on the white tile of the lavatory.

"But why me? Why didn't she pick James? He's older, he was here before me!"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're the middle child or because it's easier to fight you instead of James…"

"What about the dreams? How are those possible?"

"Legilimency. She is putting her memories into your head."

Albus turned green. _The same as dad._

"Why would she do that, though? There seems to be no good reasons." Rose was extremely nervous. She sounded like she was asking herself the question.

"She probably wants you to fear her." Dropped a voice coming from the farthest bathroom in the room.

The three teenagers spun around, startled. They glanced at each other, all three pale with fear. Rose whispered calmly:

"It's probably just Moaning Myrtle…"

After what seemed like eternity, Scorpius asked in a shaking voice:

"Who…who's there?"

A figure got out of the stall, handling a mop.

It was Belinda.


	3. Help

Chapter 6: Legelimency

Chapter 7: Help

She stood about ten meters from them, still wearing her dress robes lopsided. Her hair was still messy, and this time it was tied in a bun. She was staring at them in an amused way, with the look of a person who comes across a good secret.

"You aren't supposed to be in here, you know. Moaning Myrtle could tell on you" Belinda said, grinning in a sweet smile. The three friends relaxed. Rose and Scorpius gained some color in the cheeks, but Albus still remained a little pale from the previous news.

"Interesting case of magic you got there. Legilimency, I mean. Dangerous stuff."

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Cleaning. Being caretaker of this kind of place is tough, I'll tell you."

"Don't the house elves take care of the housekeeping?" Scorpius inquired. Albus remembered his friend was used to having one around his house. Belinda chuckled.

"Not here. They're too scared to Myrtle. She screams when she sees them. They don't really like it. So I have to do it."

"But no one goes in here, what use is it to clean up?"

"If you saw the mess Myrtle makes…and you guys are here. Proof that _some_ people come here."

"You heard everything we said, didn't you?" Albus was concerned she might tell others. The young woman sighed.

"Yes, I did. I won't tell anyone, don't worry. But if you want me to, I could talk to McGonagall about your visions, Albus." The boy shook his head 'no'. "I can help you though, with your visions. To try and block them out."

Rose looked at her, impressed.

"You know Occlumency?"

"Just a little, I'm no expert. However, I can also help you find who 'she' is. After all, being caretaker, I get to know a lot about all the students."

"Thank you." Rose said. Scorpius and Albus were still a little pale, and they looked concerned.

"Hey." Belinda said, her eyes on the two boys' face. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out. You're safe at Hogwarts. If you knew all the new security stuff on the doors and windows since the Battle nineteen years ago…You have nothing to be scared about. But I strongly advise talking to McGonagall. She will be a great help."

They raised their heads to look at her. She seemed sure of herself.

"Anyways, we should get out of here before Myrtle comes back from the prefects' bathroom."

She walked past them. They followed her outside the bathroom and to the hall. As they walked away back to their dorm, she called out.

"Write to your father, Albus. He'll help. From what I hear, he's had _lots_ of experience with Legilimency and Occlumency before."

With that, she disappeared down the corridor.

The trio looked at each other. They hadn't expected to get help from such a strange woman. Yet Albus felt a little better. Rose seemed to share this feeling; however it was not the case with Scorpius.

"She was lying." he said, looking back at the dark alleyway Belinda had vanished through. Albus and Rose turned to him, surprised.

"What do you mean?" asked the young girl.

"She wasn't cleaning. She would have used a wand and cleaning charms. Not a _mop_."

"You think she was spying on us?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm just saying she doesn't seem very…credible."

"So we can't trust her?"

Scorpius chuckled in a tired way. He put in hand on Albus' shoulder.

"Not just her, Al. Everybody."


	4. Letters

Chapter 8: Letters

Chapter 8: Letters

That afternoon, Albus was sitting in the common room, writing to his dad.

Or at least trying to.

"Albus, just tell him what you saw!" said Rose impatiently.

"Oh, great idea, Rose. 'Hi dad, how are you? By the way, I've been having nightmares about the possibly existing daughter of your worst _dead_ enemy and waking up every morning screaming.' Of course, cousin, he's going to love that."

Rose grumbled what seemed to be 'stupid whiny brat' and went up to her dorm.

Albus sighed. It was no use getting mad at those who were trying to help him, but lately, his mood wasn't particularly delightful. At least if Scorpius were here, he could get some real non-girl help. Unfortunately Scorpius was in the library, getting books on Legilimency.

_For me, too._ Albus sighed. He hated being the center of attention.

He pressed his quill back to the parchment once more.

'Hi dad,

I know I'm supposed to be all jolly about my first year, and I was. But lately, I've been having dreams, or visions. I'd like to know your input on them.'

Albus sighed at the letter, but continued to write down all he could remember from the past two nights, and the conversation he'd had with his friends and Belinda. He folded the letter and placed it inside an envelope.

"Please let it be nothing…"he whispered to himself. He got out of the dorm room and went up the stairs towards the owl room to deliver his message.

As we walked up, rather absentmindedly, the outside staircase with his letter in hand, Albus bumped into someone who was making its way out of the room.

"Ow! Be careful, you dimwit!"

It was Audra. She looked down at him, with the same expression she had in the dinning hall. Albus froze.

"Oh, its _you_." she said. "No wonder you bumped into me. Stupid gene in the family, I suppose." She added with a cruel little smile.

Albus noticed she looked a bit like a horse, with a very long face and nose. But her eyes were pretty small, and reminded him of a pug's. He struggled hard to keep a straight face.

"Sorry." He mumbled as she walked away. He entered the room for the first time, and was shocked at the number of owls. There were so many, and of various sizes, colors and race. He picked a snow white owl and tied the letter to her leg.

"Hurry, okay?" he told her. "It's very urgent."

Albus could have sworn that the owl had nodded.

(btw sorry, i uploaded the wrong one before...)


	5. Response

"She is so annoying

Two weeks flew by. Albus' dreams continued, so vivid and violent he usually woke up screaming. It appeared that as time went, the girl in his dreams got older. He saw her learning from books about Disapparition and Legilimency in a dark building. She looked about twelve, but she was already able to perform difficult magic techniques and spells. In another dream, one where he'd woken up screaming like never before and falling off his bed, she had performed the three Unforgivable Curses on a large cat. The boys who roomed with Albus had gotten used to it, and now plugged their ears before going to bed. Only Scorpius remained by his friend when he woke up, even though dark circles were appearing under his eyes. Albus felt terrible. Rose tried helping through sleeping potions, or just trying to decipher the meaning behind her cousin's visions. Belinda, however, had vanished completely. Albus thought nothing of it, but Scorpius found it strange. The three friends usually met up before breakfast or after classes to discuss Albus' nightmares. But lately, someone had taken a very annoying habit of showing up wherever the friends went.

"She is _so_ annoying!" fumed Rose. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other in agreement. Rose was speeding down the halls with her arms full of library books, as they once had been caught by Audra while in the library.

"She is a prefect. We're not _supposed_ to be out of our dorms in the morning, not until breakfast is served."

"Oh, Albus, _come on!_ Isn't it obvious that she is spying on us? She knows something!"

Scorpius caught up to Rose, leaving Albus to jog behind them.

"Rose, calm down! Slow down! Maybe Audra isn't spying on us."

"Yeah…" coughed Albus, tiring.

Rose stopped in her tracks as if she had hit an invisible wall. She looked at the boys in a mixture of disgust and fury.

"Oh really? So Belinda, who seems nice, sweet, gentle and caring is a PRIME suspect to you, but Audra, that slimy little pug looks just charming? Is that what you're telling me? Is it?" Albus had never seen Rose in such anger. It was a bit frightening. Scorpius was going livid.

"No…it's just that, well…er….two suspects is a lot, don't you think? And Belinda was just…you know…just like…_there_, while Audra, well…um…she…wasn't?" tried Scorpius.

Rose turned red. Albus thought for a moment that she would take out her wand and make his friend explode. She truly had inherited their mother's temper.

The young girl threw a rather heavy book at the pale Malfoy boy.

Scorpius shrieked and dodged it, and it then whizzed by Albus, who threw himself to the wall just in time for the heavy manuscript to collapse on the floor by his feet.

The two boys stared in utter disbelief at Rose, who was holding her hands to her mouth.

"Oh dear…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Cave our skulls in?" threw Scorpius at his friend. Rose whimpered and walked over to them, mouthing words of apology. Albus saw that her eyes were tearing up.

"Rose, it's okay. You didn't mean to do that, it's all right…" he said to her, hugging his confused cousin. Scorpius still looked very angry, and said something about Rose being mental and too strong for her own good. Albus shot him an angry look. He took Rose by the hand.

"Come on, let's go. It's time for breakfast."

That sentence seemed to lighten up Scorpius, who picked up the book and joined his friends as they walked towards the main hall.

The mail arrived quickly, as soon as the friends sat down at the long Gryffindor table. A few hundred owls swooped down to meet the students and dropped letters and packs to their owners. Scorpius received a very large package from his mother, and he rushed to open it, eyes wide open with impatience. He looked as if the incident in the corridors had never happened.

"I suppose it's your monthly supply of candy?" said Albus, who was still searching for his own owl to bring him a letter. For all response, Albus got a vague nodding from Scorpius as he gorged himself with his mother's homemade cookies. Rose, having inherited her father's light gluttony for sweets, was staring at the box enviously as she opened her own news from home. Scorpius noticed her interest and threw her a very large cookie. Rose beamed at him and started devouring the sugary cake.

Albus was suddenly very scared that his father had not gotten his letter; but soon, a large snow white owl leapt down to him and dropped a small letter into the boy's hands. Albus' heart felt like it was doing backwards flips as he read the contents.

_Albus,_

_I do not think there is any need to worry. Those nightmares are probably just a result from the stress of your first year and the stories I told you. Really, don't think about them, there is no need. Voldemort died many years ago, and my scar would hurt if there was any threat concerning him around. Enjoy your first term and see you at Christmas! _

_Your mother says hello, _

_Kisses,_

_Dad._

Albus was both relieved and surprised. It was not like his father not to worry about the slightest bit of information concerning Voldemort. But if his father that he needn't be concerned. That was that. He looked up at his friends. Scorpius still had his mouth filled, and Rose was reading her letter, a cookie in her hand. She finished it and put it down.

"Any news?" she asked, looking at her cousin.

"He says not to worry. That it's just stress." He said, sounding a bit unconvinced.

"Butdatchgudrat?" tried to say Scorpius, his mouth so full with candy that his filled cheeks made him look very rodent-like.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing. It's just weird for him so write something like that."

Rose nodded.

"It's true. He gets rather paranoid about those things."

The trio remained silent, all three thinking about the letter, and the strange comments in it.


	6. Audra's Tantrum

The next evening, Albus was alone in the Gryffindor common room doing his Potions homework when he heard heavy steps from outside the dorm

The next evening, Albus was alone in the Gryffindor common room doing his Potions homework when he heard heavy steps from outside the dorm. He stopped to see what was causing the noise, but as he approached the portrait hole, it opened quickly and nearly hit him in the head. Albus stumbled backwards and fell back into his chair, baffled. Scorpius stood in the entrance, looking rather excited. He didn't notice that his friend was sideways in his chair and said quickly:

"Albus! Albus! Guess what? Oh Merlin, this is big, big, big!! Guess what? Guess what?" he was holding Albus' shoulder and shaking them. Albus stopped him, laughing.

"Blimey, mate! Calm down, what is it?"

"Audra was caught practicing hexes and jinxes in the girl's bathroom! By Belinda!"

Albus goggled at him, confused.

"And why is that 'big, big, big'?"

Scorpius' expression turned to surprise.

"Hexes! Jinxes! Even curses, from what I heard! How is that _not_ big?"

Albus considered it. It was a bit suspicious, but not extremely so.

"Were they dangerous hexes?"

"I guess. I don't know, maybe we should ask Belinda. She's the one who caught her."

"Who did Belinda catch?" asked Rose, entering the room.

"Audra doing hexes in the girl's bathroom!" Scorpius said breathlessly, still smiling. Rose's expression went triumphant.

"I told you so! I knew there was something with her! But _you_ wouldn't believe me!" She was pointing her index finger at the pale boy's nose.

"Okay, okay, fine, you did. You win, happy?"

"Thank you." she said smugly.

"Anyways, Rose, we were thinking of asking Belinda whether they were dangerous or illegal charms." Albus said.

"Good idea, that way we can ask her what she thinks about it."

They took off at once, leaving all homework unfinished and forgotten.

Belinda's office was in the same place and Filch's had been. Albus knocked on her door, and heard a yelp and large crash. It took a few seconds before Belinda opened the door. Her hair was messy with a quill behind her right ear, and she was wearing a blue shirt with a pair of jeans. Behind her stood the biggest mess Albus had ever seen.

Paper, notebooks, quills, and ink bottles were sprawled across the floor next to a pyramid of books that was dangerously leaning. Shelves were filled with different vials and untidy bits of paper, and her broom was, strangely enough, suspended by the bottom to the ceiling. Her bed was not made, and various posters and pictures hung on the wall along with a game of darts.

"It's worse than James' room…"whispered Rose, eyes wide open with astonishment. Scorpius looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"Oh, hi, guys! What are you doing here?" Belinda said with an embarrassed voice, her pale face flushing.

"Hey, Belinda. We heard about Audra and …"

"Oh yes…I'm sure you'd like to know what she was doing. Well, come in…or try to, at least." She added, looking back to her room.

"Why don't you use a cleaning spell for this?" asked Rose.

Belinda blushed a charming pink color once more.

"I lost my wand…"she muttered, looking at her feet. Albus refrained from chuckling. Really, there was nothing he couldn't expect from such a strange woman. Rose sighed.

"So anyways, Belinda," said Scorpius. "Can you tell us what she was doing?"

Belinda sat down on her bed, motioning for the three of them to take seats as well. Scorpius slumped on a nearby chair while Albus took a small stool. Rose looked around desperately for a seat that remained uncovered with clothes or books, and finally chose to stand instead. Belinda threw back a strand of her hair behind her ear and said;

"Well, when I came in, she had ravaged most of the toilet stalls with various destroying hexes. I didn't really know what to think of it, since those sorts of spells aren't learned until the 7th year, and I didn't have my wand, so I called someone. I saw Professor Longbottom walking down the hallway; he came around and petrified her. Then we took her to Professor McGonagall. That's really it."

"She was _destroying_ the bathroom?" asked Rose in a shocked voice.

Belinda nodded.

"But, why? What good does that do, besides pissing off Myrtle?" asked Scorpius.

Belinda shrugged her shoulders, lifting up her chin and wearing a silly expression that almost made Albus laugh.

"I don't know!"

Rose had her hand on her chin, with her index finger on her lips again. Albus recognized the little tic his cousin had when she was thinking.

"Do you think she was looking for something?"

Belinda stun around to Rose, surprised.

"What could she be looking for?"

Suddenly, Albus felt a great wave of fatigue fall upon him. His head was spinning, his feet were coming off the ground and he felt as though his body was being lifted. All turned to darkness, and Albus felt as though he was falling…falling deeply into a pitch black abyss…

Then he hit ground. His fall was too light, too graceful for it to be normal. He knew he was dreaming again. He started to walk, being carried, as usual, by something that dragged him. He could barely see the small glister of blue light ahead. He was gliding fast towards it, reaching though it was still far. Finally, he was there. A pang of happiness and achievement ran through him. He stared down a marble container in which lay a small locket that seemed to shine with an electric blue light. Albus reached for it, impatient, ecstatic of his new find. As he wrapped his small hand around it, he felt a jag of pain in his stomach and shouted. He was being pushed back, away from the necklace. Albus made a desperate attempt to take it again, but his hand burned. He was soon falling back again into nothingness…

"Albus! Wake up!" Scorpius was leaning over him, slapping his face lightly. Rose was also over him, worried. Belinda stood behind Rose, bending over Albus' face. Albus was momentarily blinded by the sudden intake of light in his eyes. He got up slowly, supported by Scorpius and Rose, while Belinda fetched him a bottle of pumpkin juice.

"What did you see this time?" whispered Rose, concerned, as Belinda returned.

"I…I'm not sure." he said as he gulped down his drink. "A necklace, hidden…somewhere."

"Well, that's a bit odd. Here we are, talking about something that Audra could be looking for, and suddenly, you see it!" Scorpius joked.

"It doesn't have to be that, though." Albus' head was still spinning. "Maybe she's just trying to lead me to a trap! Remember, Rose, my dad said that happened to him once!"

"When he thought his godfather was being tortured by Voldemort!" said Rose quickly, just as Belinda flinched.

"What? What's wrong?" Rose asked her.

"Just…I'm no good with that name…He had my parents killed, see."

Rose gasped. Scorpius' face was between compassion and simple sadness. Albus wasn't sure how to react. His father's parents had been killed too, yet he wasn't afraid to hear that name.

"They were tortured before, Muggle-born, both of them. They refused to admit they weren't magic thieves. It angered Bellatrix, after a while." She was looking out the window, a rather blank expression on her face; like she had told or heard this story so many times it had grown on her. At the mention of the name Bellatrix, Scorpius' face had gone completely white.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to his lap. Belinda looked down at him and smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I don't blame you though. She was nuts, but bad relatives are in every family. My father's cousin was a Death Eater too, his name was Yaxley. Completely mental. After my parents died, my only remaining adult relative was him. I got this close to having been taken in by a ballistic creeper" she added with a smile as she put her two index fingers a few centimeters apart. "Thank Goodness for orphanages."

Albus suddenly felt very compassionate for Belinda. _Orphaned and saved, just like Dad. _"Anyways, back to the necklace. Where was it?" she said, turning her attention back to Albus.

"A cave, I think. It was really dark, so I'm pretty sure I was inside. All I could see was this marble sink-like thing, and it shone bright blue. And then there was a necklace inside…and I tried to grab it, but it burned me."

"It was probably cursed, then. Which means that she doesn't want you to have it."

"What value could it have? It's just a necklace!" Scorpius said.

"One of…_his_ Horcurxes was a necklace." Rose said, careful not to say Voldemort's name.

"It's not the fact that it's a necklace that bothers me, it's why she needs it and why she made you see it." Belinda cut in.

The four of them looked at each other, confused and slightly scared, hoping for answers.


End file.
